


Stranger Things Have Happened

by EmeraldTulip



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, ish, rather introspective, slightly meta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 06:31:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9059749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldTulip/pseuds/EmeraldTulip
Summary: So, you're the new employee, huh? It's best to get you oriented, at least with our regulars.





	

**Author's Note:**

> first time posting original fiction. i wrote it for school but i figured it was okay enough to post.  
> im also so bad at coming up with names so i borrowed a few from different things. feel free to guess.  
> this also has nothing to do with stranger things i just really like the phrase so i used it for the title.

You see that girl over there? Her name is Margaret. She lives with her mom. We don't ask where her dad is. She comes in once a week to get food while her mom takes the late shift at work (the hardware store, we're pretty sure—she won't tell us). She doesn't want your pity, though, so don't try to give her a discount. Seriously. Don't try it. You'll lose an arm.

Those two boys, in the corner booth, their names are Will and Micheal. They come in almost every day. They try to hide the fact that they're dating, but everyone here knows. We don't tell anyone outside, though, because Will's dad would kill him if he knew. And probably Michael, too. So their secret never leaves this place, okay?

Philip, over there, he's pretty much marked for death. His father owns the factory in town that most kids' parents work at, and he just fired about a quarter of them. Not to mention that his dad also is in the midst of a political campaign despite the allegations of cheating on his wife with as many as two women and a man. I wouldn't be surprised if he got shot any day, now. But don't go around saying that, it'll give people ideas. Just give the kid free fries if he orders a burger.

That person over there, that's Em. They're genderfluid and really don't adhere to the gender binary, so check their pronouns when they order. It changes constantly, and is perfectly normal. They're bilingual, but have a strong Spanish preference. So maybe look into that. Never ask if they're on a date, though, because they're asexual and aromantic and will probably murder you if you do. They're usually waiting for a few of their friends, who are precisely nine minutes late every day. Oh, look. All three of them, right on time.

Those three are some oddballs. There's Lucas, he moved here from Indiana a few years back. He wants to be a professional photographer. Jonathan is a baseball player on the high school team, but the team has never made it past the first few games. Jay is from… well, we don't know. She doesn't like to talk about it. She doesn't really like to talk at all, actually. So don't try to initiate conversation, okay?

There's Jemma, at the counter. She's hopelessly in love with both Will and Em. Just her luck that she'd fall for the gay guy and asexual and aromantic person. She's got no chance with either of them. That won't stop her from trying, though, so don't bother. What's ridiculous is that there's a guy named Oliver who is head over heels for her, but she doesn't see it. Whatever, just give her what she wants. It won't be advice.

Daniel over there stops by every other day (and always on Sundays) to buy a milkshake and talk to Philip. They're adorable. They're not dating, despite what pretty much the whole town (including Daniel's mom) thinks. Although, in my opinion, they'll be an item before the year is through. We have a betting pool open, wanna join?

Now Sara is interesting. She doesn't come here often, and pretty much never buys. But she loves to talk. I think Em finds her interesting, because she has no direction. Sara has no idea who she is. She goes through boys and labels faster than I just won that bet because Daniel and Philip are making out in the corner (and Alice owes me thirty bucks). But anyway, Sara seems pretty confident that her new label, or disregard for one, will stick. Honestly, this one looks like it might, because her date is walking in and it's Philip's twin sister Talia.

Those are the important ones—oh, I almost forgot one. He's over there, by the bathroom. Nicolas—just call him Nick—is here pretty much every day. Except for Thursday, he has work. His sister died a year ago, so you have to be gentle around him. He's always pretty angry, the only time you'll get him calm is if you get his cousin Jackson and Jackson's girlfriend, Anna. They stop by a lot, too—thankfully, they're here today, so no need to worry about Nick causing trouble.

Yeah, that's all, I think. I'm going to head out, I trust my restaurant will be perfectly intact when I get back. Good luck, and make sure all the dates go well, don't you? The kids are awfully cute.

**Author's Note:**

> reviews are appreciated.


End file.
